a falling leaf
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Ino meets Sasuke. but he's not happy about that. And who has to suffer from it?SasuIno, ShikaIno


'My dear Sasuke-kun. Wait for me!' Ino came running down the street like mad, tossing everyone and everything out of her way at an incredible speed. The dry ground made dust and sand fly behind her. The dirt formed a comiclike wall, marking the street she took and covering her victims which were mostly struggling to get up. It was like there was 'trouble' or maybe 'doom' written all over her face. In Times New Roman, bold italics, sice 25.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his dark hair in the cool way, he already had brought to perfection, making it shine in the sunlight. Serveral girls around blushed. ''In moments like this, I wish Itachi would have killed me.'' he thought annoyed. Earlier this day, Sakura got on his nerves for hours during training, bothering him until he nearly got insane. Shikamaru was right with his moto: ''...Troublesome...'' Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and prepared for the worst. How bad could it...?

The very same moment he was already glomped. ''Sasuke-kun, mind if we spend the day together?'' The blond girl had almost tackled him to the ground, but didn't seem to mind that. She was grinning, and talked like she turned on some kind of conscience-autopilot mode. Not good. ''Indeed, I would mind that.'' the ravenhaired boy tried to pull away and escape Ino's deathgrip. ''Could you please let go?'' A normal person would have got the hint and leave with a lame excuse. But notice, I said normal person, for a lovesick Ino is not normal. She pouted. ''why don't you want to be with me.'' An angry grow escaped her: ''You're not on your way to a date with Sakura'

That was enought. When someone was troubling him, he could ignore that. But beeing physically attacked and, after that, even insulted was too much for the ninja. Anger flushed his calm mind down a giant imaginary toilet, causing the emotions to burst out. In a reflex, the sharingan appeared, making the girl back of of him. ''Sa...Sasuke-kun?'' ''I would never go out with you. Before I'd do that, I would frenchkiss Neji. No, Lee.'' he took a deep breath and glared at her, eyes still spinning red. ''Understood it now or do I have to spell it? I.H.A.T.E.Y.O.U. Leave. Now. '' But neither did she leave, nor did anything else happen. A leaf fell from a tree next to the street, circling on it's way down. Sasuke watched the green thing move through the air as if their was nothing more interesting, then he turned around and left.

Ino just stood there, frozen in shock, fear and embarrassment. Her mouth hung open losely and extremly slow the thought of what she just heard made sense to her. She felt something break inside of her. ''He hates me...? But why? Why me?'' her mind questioned itself again and again, coming to close to no conclusion. Sasuke was her life, her goal. Didn't that made her life pointless?  
Tears came into her eyes, making her voice shaky and high. ''He can't do that.'' smalls sobs made her stop talking and she had to sit down right where she stood, in the middle of the street, to keep from falling. Wind came up and she shuddered. The last few days had been dry, but not far from the village, clouds grew dark. When Ino finally found the strengh to get up, the whole heaven was dirty grey. She did not feel like walking home, back into her room full of Sasuke posters (;3) and the huge mirror next to her bed. It frightened her. So, she went to the only other place she could go to.

''Yes?'' Shikamaru had opened the door after her third knock. He stood in the doorframe and blinked tiredly. Why did everybody had to disturb him when he wanted to take a nap? The fact that it was his annoying teammate Ino standing there was not exactly helpful either. He sighed. ''Oh. Hi Ino.'' She could not answer and just stared at him. ''Damn. What happened to your face?'' Her eyes were puffy and dried tears covered her cheeks, like strokes of mad artist's brush. Hastly, the blond girl tried to wipe them of mumbling something like: ''nothing.'' 'Girls are weired.' Shikamaru thought. 'Why can't she just leave if it is nothing?' ''Shikamaru?'' Ino's face was still red, but at least she talked. ''Yeah?'' ''Tell me I'm pretty'

that cought him of guard. ''Why should I?'' ''Because.. I want to hear it.'' Her bottom lip started to shake. ''Say it!'' 'I really should say it. Maybe she leaves if I do so.' ''You're pretty...?'' instead of leaving, she hit him on the shoulder. Hard. He winced. ''No. Say it like you mean it.'' At least, that was the Ino he knew. ''Will you finally get lost if I do so?'' For some unknown reason, Ino did not want to hear that. Her bottom lip stuck out her shoulders shook. Then she cried.

'I could close the door and pretend she's not there...' ''Shikamaru? What's that racket out there?'' his mother busted his thoughts. The dark haired boy sighed. ''Nothing'

He took Ino's shoulder and led her inside, closing the door with his foot. ''I'm off to my room.'' without waiting for reassurance, he dragged the blond girl into his room, using his foot again, winning over the door. It slammed in protest and his mother cursed. His teammate was sunken to the floor, graceful as a bag of wet laundry. She sobbed. Shikamaru sat down a few foot away, frowing and tapping his toes impatiently. If his mother had seen Ino, he could prepare for a rant coming directly from hell. He had made a poor girl cry... a unforgiveable sin after his mum. And besides, it had started raining. A troublesome weather and this suicidal, angst-y Ino out there.

He waited a few minutes befor saying: ''You okay?'' Ino hiccuped. Her green eyes fixed him and she nodded slowly, whiping her cheeks and eyes. ''Sure. I'm fine.'' she talked to fast to really mean it, saying exactly what she was supposed to say. Shikamaru shot her an annoyed glare.

She was there and he had no idea how he could change that. And worse; the blond didn't seem like she wanted to leave to begin with. ''Let's do something'

Ino didn't really care what she talked, she only wanted to distract herself and Shikamaru was the only distraction she had. ''And what?'' she snapped: ''I dunno! Think of something.'' There was a pause, lying uncomfortable between them. Then the Chunin asked: ''Wanna watch a movie?'' ''Sure.'' they sat down in front of the dark haired ninja's small TV-set, staring blankly at the screen. Shikamaru sighed. This evening would be beautiful.

After ten minutes, he grew tired of it and leaned back. Ino was not paying much attention either, but did not want to say so. She needed time to think. What made her fall asleep, being the girl she was.

Still asleep, she cuddled up to Shikamaru, drooling. He froze. How could he get her off, without stirring her and make her talk again? His gaze wandered down. She was not that annoying when she was asleep and she tend to smile. He liked the sleeping Ino. ''Ngh... Sasuke...'' Correction: he like her when she was quiet. Frowning, he leaned back as comfortable as he could, waiting to fall asleep, making a new day rise. ''Sasuke!!'' It would be a long night.

I don't own Naruto and I wrote the story for my dear Sa-chan. Read and review please. I hope you like it!


End file.
